Two dumb idiots
by pokemonisthebest
Summary: A story about two dumb idiots. Namely, May and Drew. HOW CAN THEY NOT SEE THAT THEY LIKE EACH OTHER? But, when Harley and their pokemon get involved, it gets tricky... CHAPTER 21 IS UP!
1. Feathers

Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh!

**Drew: Why shouldn't they be? You're a rubbish writer.**

**Me: Huh? Drew? What're you doing here?**

**Drew: Well…**

**May: Shut up, Drew!**

**Drew: Whatever.**

**Roselia: Hi! I'm Drew's Roselia! **

**May: Since when could you talk?**

**Roselia: Oops! Sorry! Roselia rose, selia rose!**

**Me: It's ok! In this fanfic pokemon can talk! They can torment their owners!**

**Roselia and Me: Yay!**

**May and Drew: Oh, great…**

**Me: Just get on with the disclaimer!**

**May: Pokemonisthebest does not own pokemon or any of its characters!**

**Me: On with the story! Oh, and by the way, a special thanks to confessions-of-a-secret-love, for replying my reviews and being a great fanfic writer! ******

Chapter One

Feathers

_A brunette coordinator sat down. I think we all know who she is, and if you don't, you're as dense as Ash. A green haired coordinator came and sat down next to her. Ditto. _

"_May," he began, "I…"_

May sat up in the bed she had rented in the pokemon centre. She shook her head.

"Must've been dreaming…" she muttered as she opened the drawer to her bedside table and took out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Urgh…just had another of those weird dreams. It's strange. Why is it Drew? DREW, of all people? Harley teases us about being together, but it's not like it's true, is it? IS IT? I expect an answer by tonight. Uh, let's see, if I really do like him, giggle, let there be a white feather on my bed tonight._

_As if!_

_May_

May had a long day. She returned to her bedroom, with Beautifly perched on her head, to find a single, pure white feather resting innocently on the bed, like it had no idea of the shock, of the girl staring at it.

**Me: Ooh, freaky! **

**Drew: Whatever.**

**May: Drew, why are you even here? Do you even come into this chapter?**

**Drew: Good point. I'm gonna go annoy the May in the next chapter. (Leaves room)**

**Me: …oookay. By the way, that chappie was pretty bad. Please write constructive criticism! **

**May: Wait a second, if the Drew here, went to annoy the May there, then what happens to the Drew there? **

**Drew: (comes in with Drew) No, I'm better than you!**

**Drew: No, I'm better than you!**

**Drew: Wait, if we're both Drew, then we're as good as each other!**

**Drew: Yeah! Wanna have a battle all the same?**

**Drew: Oh yeah!**

**Drew and Drew: Roselia! Magical leaf! Dodge that! Stun spore! Meet it with petal dance!**

**Me: LOL! I'll update…sometime!**


	2. Enter Drew and someone else too!

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Tilly: Yeah, hi!**

**Me: Who are you? Are you even in pokemon?**

**Tilly: No, but I figured it could get a little boring with just you, May, Roselia and the Drew twins here.**

**Me: Are they still at it?**

**Drew and Drew: Now! Use…Roselia?**

**Roselia and Roselia: Urrrrr… (Both faint)**

**Drew: Pokemonisthebest does NOT own pokemon or any of its characters.**

**Drew: Thank the lord. **

**Me: Thanks, Drew.**

**Drew: By the way, what're you making me do in this chapter?**

**Me: (Grins evilly) Oh, you'll see. On with the story!**

**Drew: But-**

Chapter two

Enter Drew and someone else too!

**(A/N Hey! that rhymes!)**

"Beautifly! Silver wind!" a voice called.

"Wha?" Drew murmured. He only knew one person who had that pokemon combined with that voice. He smirked. "Masquerain." He whispered. "Use silver wind."

"Mas, mas Querain!"

"Huh?" May said, puzzled, as she watched a silver wind rush straight into her Beautifly. She grinned.

"Beautifly, direct a stun spore to wherever that silver wind came from!"

"Masquerain, dodge it!" Drew whispered.

"Now Beautifly! Use silver wind!"

"Masquerain, dodge it, and then use bubble!" Drew whispered in response.

The bubble beam hit without warning. Beautifly fell to the ground.

"Return!" May cried, "Wow. Whoever that was, they were very strong."

"Thank you!" Drew smirked, emerging from the bushes.

"Drew!" May said, shocked. "I-I mean, who-whoever that was caught me of guard and only won because of that!"

"Yeah, right!" Drew snorted.

"IT'S TRUE!" May squealed.

"Oooooh, lover's quarrel!" came a voice. Drew groaned. May spun around…

"Harley!" she screamed.

"That's my name, pumpkin, don't forget it!" Harley grinned.

"For the last time, May and I are not a couple!" Drew growled.

"You know, the first stage is denial." The guy in the cacturne suit giggled.

May thought back to the feather on her bed. She blushed.

"I'm gonna go back to the pokemon center." She murmured.

Harley waited until she was out of earshot, and then said to Drew

"You do realise, May likes Ash not you."

Drew felt his heart break clean in two. He was used to that kind of thing, though, so he masked it well. "Mind your own business." His voice cracked. Although he was used to that _kind_ of thing, this took the ribbon for most heartbreaking. Harley noticed this and chuckled.

"Hun, if everybody minded their own business the world would be boring. Toodles!"

Drew groaned. A feather floated down in front of him. He smiled, despite everything. The feather reminded him of May.

**Me: If anybody reviews, I might put some of them up on the next chapter!**

**Drew: Whoopee.**

**May: Drew, stop being such a grouch.**

**Drew: May, stop being such a nag.**

**May: Arrogant.**

**Drew: Klutz.**

**May: Coordinator.**

**Drew: How is that an insult?**

**May: I ran out of them. And, Drew, what was that about practising?**

**Drew: Pokemonisthebest, you are so DEAD!**

**Me: R&R! Please, before Drew eats me!**


	3. Revealed

**Me: Yay! I'm back! **

**Drew: Once again, whoopee.**

**May: Ug! Why do you have to be so grumpy? I mean do you stay up till like, 4 in the morning every day, just to be grumpy and look cool?! **

**Drew: You think I look cool?**

**May: That didn't come out right…**

**Tilly: May, I would've thought that of all people, you would know that Drew puts on Grumpy powder to make him especially grumpy!**

**May: He does?**

**Tilly: Duh!**

**Me: By the way, thanks**** to Pichu-forever12 and contest-may for reviewing!**

**Tilly: Pokemonisthebest does not own pokemon.**

**Drew: If she did, May and I would be married and have 50 kids and half of them would be coordinators and the others trainers!**

**Me: That's a pretty good idea actually…I might use that in my next fanfic…**

**Drew: Help!**

**May: On with the story!**

**Chapter three**

**Revealed**

May gazed out of the window of a well-known poke-restaurant. Everything she saw reminded her of him. No, not Drew. Him. She had decided that the diary was lying so she threw it in the trash can **(A/N heheh…couldn't resist.)**. For example, she looked at the menu. Salad. He loved salad. Can't have it. Steak. Loved that too. Next…

The brunette went down the whole menu like that and decided that he didn't like chocolate milkshakes. That was it. She had planned on quite a large lunch, but then found out how the world was torturing her. She went to get a straw.

When May got back she plugged the straw in her shake and started to fiddle with it. Then she noticed what colour the straw was. Black.

"That was his favourite colour," she muttered "He told me before he…" she stopped, tears coming to her eyes.

"Before who did what?" asked a smug voice behind her.

"Huh?" May looked to her side. Drew slid in next to her and raised an eyebrow. May smiled a watery smile.

"No-one. Nothing." She mumbled.

Drew wanted to pursue that, but he had to clear up something first.

"May, do you like Ash?" he burst, unable to hold it in any longer.

May blinked.

"Of course not, silly! What makes you think that?" she said sweetly.

Drew heaved a sigh of relief, and May, being the dense dumb idiot we know and love, didn't continue the topic.

After an awkward silence, May said "Well, actually, I've just decided you're one of my closest friends, and I should let you know that that 'no-one' from before was actually a 'someone'."

Drew asked suspiciously "A special 'someone'?"

May's eyes clouded over.

"A very special 'someone'. A 'someone' who I've liked ever since I was five. But I haven't seen him since he…"

Her cloudy eyes filled with tears. Drew squeezed her hand and said softly,

"Since he what?"

May wiped the tears away, and whispered,

"Since he ran away."

Drew let go of her hand and stood up.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back. "Well, I've gotta go train. See ya." He said in a much more businesslike tone, and walked away. May stared at the spot where he had disappeared, and then directed her attention to her blaziken, who had taken the seat where Drew was sitting. Her pokemon had been crouched under the table eating pokemon food.

**(A/N Bold in speech marks mean they're really pokemon speech but as I said in the first chapter, pokemon can speak in this fanfic.)**

"May, I think Drew likes you." Blazekin said bluntly.

"Huh? What makes you think that?" asked May, puzzled. Blazekin sighed.

"Do you even pay attention to whoever's speaking to you?"

"It's no use trying to explain. She's a dense dumb idiot when it comes to these matters." came another voice. Eevee leapt up onto the table.

"Hey!" cried May angrily.

"And it's not like we don't like some of his pokemon too!" cried Beautifly, fluttering up to land on the table. "Masquerain's cute!"

"So's Absol!" cried Eevee.

"Roselia's cuter than both of them put together!" remarked Blaziken.

"Masquerain!"

"Absol!"

"Roselia!"

"Guys, stop!" called May over the racket. They stopped immediately. May was about to say something but then stopped, frowning.

"What were we talking about again?"

"THE FACT THAT DREW LIKES YOU!" shouted all of her pokemon. May jumped as Squirtle and Munchlax hopped onto the seats opposite her. She hadn't realised that all her pokemon were listening.

"Not true, case closed, return!" she said angrily. May put her poke balls in her pocket, and dashed out of the restaurant.

When May left, a tall person watched her go, and then strode straight to the table she was at. He pulled back the curtain, revealing a tape recorder. And later, the caretaker found a long, wavy purple hair on one of the windowsills.

**May: WHAT?!**

**Me: I know, Mystery Guy was taping you!**

**Drew: How is he a mystery guy? Its obvious he's-**

**May: Not that! I still can't believe all my pokemon turned against me like that! It's just so sad! (Runs crying from the room)**

**Me: Okay, R&R!**


	4. Never thought I could cry over some girl

**Me: Yay! I'm back! Thanks so much everyone who reviewed some of you being:**

**Pichu-forever12**

**Untouchable26**

**LovelyVulpix34**

**Twopaw**

**Galbinus-Rayquaza**

**Contest-may**

**Thanks so much for your comments and ideas!**

**Drew: Pokemonisthebest does not own pokemon.**

**Me: …That's it? No wisecracks?**

**May: Hey, you've got writer's block! Don't blame us!**

**Tilly: On with the story!**

Chapter 4

Never knew I could cry over some girl…

As soon as Drew was out of sight of the brunette coordinator, he started running. Soon, there was the sound of a gurgling stream. He flung himself down on the moss beside it. If you tasted the clear water after he had left, it would be very salty.

Drew's whole world was falling apart. He had always struck himself and others as a loner, the cool guy. But he couldn't be who he always thought he had been. The boy he had always thought he was would never be where he was now. Sitting next to a stream, crying his eyes out over a girl…the only girl who could make his heart break. If any other girl had said what May had said to him, he wouldn't be here. But, out of all the girls in the universe, fate chose the one girl who could tear his very soul apart, the one that he had fallen in love with.

The green-haired coordinator never wanted to move again. But, he had to. He released his pokemon, wiping his emerald eyes.

"You guys can go do whatever you guys do," he muttered "I'm not going anywhere soon."

The pokemon skipped off, then Roselia said quietly, "I hope May's pokemon remember the plan,"

Flygon snorted, and said scornfully "I doubt it. They're all just as idiotic as their owner."

Roselia looked at him critically, "Yup, you're definitely Drew's pokemon!"

Meanwhile…

"THE FACT THAT DREW LIKES YOU!"

The man chuckled quietly. He paused the tape recording.

"Wow, I'm impressed! For such minor pokemon they can actually tell what's what!"

He took a little list from his hat.** (Hey, I know it's totally random, but that hat is HUGE!)**

"Let's see, Harley's to-do list: Tape record May and her boy-toy…Check! Use it against them to make sure they don't enter the next contest…in progress."

He took out a pencil from the big triangular hat and wrote down, in big, loping writing: Avoid Drew. He shuddered to think what Drew would do to him now he had found out that he was bluffing about May and Ash.

Harley grinned: he was off to find May and commence with to-do list number two!

With May…

"Now, Blazekin… if you forget your lines I'll be behind May prompting her. We've gotta get May and Drew together!" Beautifly muttered quietly.

"Hi guys!" May walked up to them.

"Gotta go! Blazekin wants to talk to you!" Beautifly called and flew over May's head.

"Um… can we go and train?" Blazekin mumbled. May smiled.

"Of course! Do the others want to come too?"

Beautifly had hung back, so she was now to the left of May, slightly behind her. At the question, she nodded vigorously.

"Ummm…yes…" Blazekin faltered.

"Okay. Where?"

"Ummm…th-the…ummm…torrest! Torrest! No, no…ummm…florist! No…forest! The…the forest!" Blaziken stumbled, trying to perceive the desperate attempt of prompting behind the puzzled May. She smiled in understanding.

"Oh…the forest…why didn't you say so? Let's go!" May jogged energetically towards the huge cluster of trees.

Before following, Beautifly muttered to the other pokemon "Operation Matchmaker is go. Yellowfannypack is on the move. Repeat, Operation Matchmaker is GO!"

**Drew and May: What are the pokemon gonna do to us?**

**Me: In the next chapter you will see.**

**Drew and May: When's Harley gonna do something?**

**Me: (getting irritable) Wait until the next chapter!**

**Drew and May: What-**

**Me: (Yelling) BE PATIENT, WILL YOU?**

**R&R!**


	5. Planning

**Me: Yay! Thanks to all the people who reviewed including;**

**Meganiumlover54123**

**Untouchable26**

**LovelyVulpix34**

**Pichu-forever12**

**Pokelover4ever**

**Twopaw**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Btw, in this chappie we're gonna continue with some pokemon getting-May-and-Drew-together schemes!**

**Me and Roselia: Yay!**

**Drew and May: Oh, great…**

**Tilly: Pokemonisthebest does not own pokemon.**

**Roselia: On with the story!**

Chapter 5

Plans

"Beautifly, use stun spore!" shouted May.

"That's your cue, go!" Eevee nudged Blaziken. His eyes snapped open. He silently slipped away.

Blaziken waited at the assigned spot in the forest.

"Operation Matchmaker is in commence," Blaziken jumped, then whipped around and said to the Roselia testily

"Don't sneak up on me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack! Anyway, status report?"

Roselia sniggered. "Ring-around-the-Roses is by the stream bawling like a baby,"

Blazekin rolled his eyes, "Humans," he muttered.

"Blazekin! C'mon, it's your turn to train!" came May's voice. Blazekin grinned.

"Let's go!"

He lingered long enough for May to catch a glimpse of him, and then dashed off. He continued doing this until they were on course towards the stream.

With Drew…

Drew stared silently into the brook. Plop. A tear had slid down his cheek and dropped in the water. He didn't have many tears left.

"Blaziken! Come on we need to go!" a voice drifted over the wind.

Drew turned his head slowly to where the voice came from…

_They didn't…_

The brunette came in sight, a slight breeze blowing her hair to and fro…

_They wouldn't…_

"Oh, hi Drew!"

_They did._

Drew wiped his tears away with his sleeve. Unfortunately, May noticed.

"Drew! What happened?" she said, concerned. She walked over and sat next to him.

"N-nothing!" he stammered, and in his panic of May finding out, added

"Okay, someone. But I'm not telling you who she is, kay?"

May asked suspiciously "A special 'someone'?"

Drew thought about it, and then said "A very special 'someone'."

Now it was May's turn. _Her_ heart broke in two. She didn't know why, but suddenly she felt as Drew had half an hour ago.

Behind the bushes, Blaziken muttered to Roselia, "This isn't working. I'm taking her home. Meet at the usual spot?"

Roselia nodded.

"May!" Blaziken cried, running out.

"Blaziken!" May squealed, rushing to her pokemon.

"I got lost!" whimpered Blaziken. May smiled comfortingly, and hugged him.

"Gotta go. Bye Drew!" May called as she and Blaziken walked off. Both Drew and Roselia stared at the spot where they disappeared.

"Wow. He's a good actor!" Roselia thought.

"I wonder if she knows that the special someone was her…" thought Drew.

With May…

May sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. She cried in equal to Drew. She didn't know why, but she knew that she had never been half this heart-broken in her life.

But, the end of the cliff started to crumble. May started to fall. She screamed, and waited to die. But, she didn't. a strong hand pulled her up again. She looked into her hero's eyes and gasped. It was…

**Me: Yay! Who is it?**

**Drew: Well, it's obviously the guy she likes, but WHO'S THAT?**

**May: I'm not sure yet…**

**Me: Please review and tell me who you think she should like. Coz' until you do, I can't write the next chapter. It can't be Drew. Don't worry, she'll like him best in the end, but for now…**

**Drew and May: R&R!**


	6. You ran away

**Me: Yay! Thanks to all those who reviewed! There were too many to put down! I got some great advice and help from A Rose for me a-a rose for you and confessions-of-a-secret-love! They're my favorite authors! Those who haven't already should seriously check out their fanfics!**

**Drew: She drones on and on…**

**May: She doesn't own pokemon, even if she does drone…**

**Me: And, to the result of the reviews the guy is…**

Chapter 6

You ran away…

…Brendan!

May gasped, then blushed, then giggled.

"Brendan!"

"May!"

"OMG!"

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

"I haven't seen you since you ran away!"

"I know!"

They grinned to each other sheepishly.

"May!" came a voice.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Drew shouted as he rounded the corner. When he saw Brendan he stopped in his tracks. "Oh. Am I interrupting something?"

Brendan opened his mouth to say something, but May got there first.

"No! Of course not! This is an old friend, Brendan Birch!" May grinned at Drew and winked. "He is a 'someone'!"

Brendan looked at the two of them, puzzled. May grabbed him by the hand and dragged him off, completely forgetting why she was on the cliff in the first place. Her heart was still broken; she just hadn't noticed.

Drew was left standing there, his hair swaying in the wind. So this was the famous 'someone'. The 'someone' who had broken his heart. At first sadness washed over him; he had made new teardrops afresh. Then, anger took over. More and more tears fell down his cheeks, tears of fury. The fury that was pounding through his veins, like fire, faster that the speed of light. He fell to his knees in a frenzy, and swore he would have his revenge.

With the pokemon…

May was so engrossed in talking to Brendan that she didn't notice her pokemon creeping out from under the table and out of the restaurant. All of them; Blaziken, Beautifly, Eevee, Squirtle, Skitty and Munchlax. Even though the last two were more of a hinder than a help. They met all of Drew's pokemon at the assigned spot; Roselia, Masquerain, Flygon and Absol.

They sat in a circle with their leaders in the middle, Beautifly and Roselia. Roselia started pacing as she said,

"Fellow Drew's pokemon, and May's pokemon too. We have joined forces to bring our owners together. Our first attempt, Operation Matchmaker, only resulted in May's heartbreak as well as Drew's. Now, May thinks that she has fallen in love with _Brendan_."

As she said the name she spat on the ground, as if it was poison. "Now, we must do everything in our power to stop Brendan from getting May. Everything, you hear me? NOW WHO'S WITH ME!?" There was a mad glint in the pokemon's eyes as she blew a petal dance into the air, and Beautifly used gust to form the petals into a picture of May and Drew's heads in a heart.

All the pokemon cheered. Roselia smiled. It was important to get them all in the right state of mind. Beautifly continued Roselia's speech.

"Now, to our positions. Our strongest pokemon here are Blazekin, Absol, Roselia and I.

I propose to do this: Blaziken can go with Eevee and Masquerain. Absol can go with Squirtle and Flygon. Roselia can go with Skitty, and I'll go with Munchlax. Anybody have anything to say?" she turned to each individual pokemon, "Blaziken? Eevee? Masquerain? Absol? Squirtle? Flygon? Roselia? Skitty? Munchlax? Good. Everybody, stick to your teams, and when you have a chance, attack Brendan!"

With Drew…

_Love is very beautiful _

_Like the blossom of a rose_

_It's wonderful the way it is;_

_It doesn't need to pose,_

_It's pure and sweet and innocent,_

_And young as well as old,_

_And whatever way you look at it,_

_It's more valuable than gold,_

_More precious than the sunset,_

_More lovely than the moon,_

_And even more heart-wrenching_

_Than the very saddest tune,_

_And all in all and by and by,_

_I think this is quite true,_

_Whenever I am reminded of love _

_I am reminded of you._

Drew sighed.

"I wish I could tell it to her face,

Those eyes so sparkling blue,

But she'll be too busy with Brendan,

To notice poor old Drew," he muttered sadly.

Harley overheard him, sitting anonymously in the booth behind him._ Oh, this is gonna be fun…_

**Me: Awww…poor Drew…BTW, thanks to confessions-of-a-secret-love for giving me the idea of Brendan coming in.**

**Drew: I'm gonna kill confessions-of-a-secret-love…**

**Me: R&R!**

**Drew: by the way, where's May?**

**Me: Out with Brendan!**

**Roselia: Why didn't you say so before? Munchlax, let's go!**

**Munchlax: Munchlax!**

**Roselia: You do realize that in this fanfic pokemon can talk, don't you?**

**Munchlax: Munch munch lax!**

**Roselia: (Shrugs) suit yourself.**


	7. Poetry and Pokemon

**Me: Oh, c'mon guys…you can do better than that! I'****ve only received like 2 reviews (thanks to LovelyVulpix34 and confessions-of-a-secret-love) plz do more for this chapter!**

**Drew: She doesn't own pokemon, for anybody who was stupid enough to assume she did.**

Chapter 7

REVENGE!

"He's coming!" Roselia whispered.

"Got it!" Skitty said confidently. Then said "Um…what have I got to do again?"

Roselia sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you what to do. Pretend I'm May!"

Brendan came round the corner whistling. Roselia and Skitty jumped out.

"Awww! You're cute little guys, aren't you?" he said crouching down to Roselia. She used petal dance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Skitty! Use assist!" Roselia shouted, while she was using magical leaf.

"Skit Skitty!" The assist was a focus punch.

"Brendan!" May came running round the corner. Skitty and Roselia jumped back behind a potted plant just in time. As May dragged Brendan off to the pokemon center, Skitty and Roselia hi-fived each other.

Later…

Blaziken grinned. "We're on!"

Eevee and Masquerain followed, blocking Brendan's way. Before he could say anything, Blaziken used megakick and commanded

"Eevee! Shadowball! Masquerain bubble!"

The same thing happened as to Roselia and Skitty after that. The same for Absol, Squirtle, Flygon, Beautifly and Munchlax.

That night Brendan went to sleep, black and blue all over.

With Drew…

_She loves me, she loves me not_

_Sometimes I think she forgot _

_All the good times that we had_

_All the hints that I dropped_

_It's all over now _

_Ooh it's all over now_

_I thought I had all the time in the wo-o-orld_

_Didn't count on her growing up_

_I blew it_

_She never knew it_

_Never saw all the hints that I dropped_

_She's got someone else now_

_How could she never see, how?_

_All the hints_

_I blew it_

_All the hints_

_She never knew it_

_All the hints that I dropped._

Drew had gone somewhat from poetry to song.

"That was beautiful."

He hadn't noticed her walk in. He blushed and smiled.

"For the 'someone' at the right time."

**Me: Yay! Brendan bashing!**

**Drew: (comes in) couldn't find her.**

**Me: Yay! Drew couldn't find and kill Confessions!**


	8. Of course you know, this means war

**Me: Yay! The next chapter is up!**

**I'm too eager to start!**

**I don't own pokemon**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 7

Of course you know, this means war

Drew sat in the shade, his arms folded and his legs crossed. In his eyes was a thoughtfulness that only true feelings could provoke. Suddenly, a dark figure walked up to him. It was Brendan. What a surprise.

"Listen, you know I like May, and I know you like May. So let's settle this the old fashioned way." Brendan said in a low tone. Low and dangerous. Drew pulled out a pokeball expectantly, but Brendan shook his head, and drew a sword from his belt.

"No. I mean the really, really old fashioned way. Sword fighting."

Drew paused a second then agreed.

Later…

May was sitting under the big oak tree in the forest. She was incredibly nervous. Brendan and Drew were sword fighting for some unknown reason. Brendan stepped up. He drew his sword. It was long and silver and it had a picture of May on the hilt. Drew walked to his spot. He flicked his hair, and then drew his sword. It was a glittering gold colour and had a silver rose on the hilt.

May almost screamed with anticipation as Drew and Brendan circled each other. Brendan made the first lunge. Drew sidestepped it easily, and then returned the blow. Fortunately, he missed too. Next came a huge series of clanging noises, metal on metal. Drew forced Brendan to one side, then Brendan fought back… just when May thought she would die of nervousness, Brendan made a lucky blow. It hit Drew on the leg. Drew yelled, and May screamed. Drew staggered to the side, blind with shock. Then Brendan moved in for the win. He lunged at Drew. Drew now had a deep gash in his side, and he fell to the floor.

"I WIN!" shouted Brendan, punching his fist in the air. May jumped up, and ran. Brendan grinned, and held out his hand. But May rushed straight past him and screamed

"DREW!"

She knelt by Drew's side as he blacked out. She whispered the same name over and over again. Then she turned on Brendan, glaring at him angrily. He said, taken aback,

"What? I won!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO WON I CARE ABOUT DREW! GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE! YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME NOW!" she shouted, then ran to Drew and dragged him to the nearest pokemon center.

**Me: I know that chappie**** was short, but it was good right?**

**May: POKEMONISTHEBEST YOU MIGHT HAVE KILLED DREW!**

**Me: Yeah, I was thinking about killing him off…**

**May: AARRGGHH!**

**Me: But I decided on just wounding him. Besides, either way, you dump Brendan!**

**R&R!**


	9. Healing

**Me: Yay! Here I am again!**

**Drew: uhhh…**

**May: WHY ON EARTH DID YOU WOUND HIM?**

**Me: I thought we went over this in the last chapter…**

**Roselia: Pokemonisthebest does not own pokemon.**

Chapter 9

Healing

"You may see him now." said Nurse Joy. May squealed with happiness, and before Nurse Joy could say anything else, rushed through the door in front of her.

"DREW!" she shouted, sprinting to the bed where Drew lay, pulling him in in a bear hug. Drew smiled, and closed his eyes, enjoying the embrace. May tore herself away, and whispered,

"We were all afraid you wouldn't survive."

Drew smiled bitterly,

"Even Brendan?"

May's eyes sobered.

"He's gone."

Drew's eyes widened.

"What?"

May smiled mischievously.

"I shouted at him, and then pulled you to the pokemon center. After that, I found him again, and gave him a piece of my mind. And, of course, a piece of my fist."

Drew smirked, and flipped his hair.

"What happened to 'that special 'someone''?"

May's eyes softened again.

"Oh, the real one is a lot closer than you think."

Drew tried, but that was all he could get out of her. So he returned to a former subject.

"You fought him? Did he fight back? Why didn't you just use your pokemon?"

May grinned.

"In order, yes, he wouldn't hit a girl, and he's had enough of our pokemon."

Drew looked at her, puzzled.

"Our pokemon?"

May chuckled.

"Well, a couple of days ago, he started to get beaten up, but there was nobody there when I got there. So, whenever that happened I took him to Nurse Joy. She copied down all the pokemon attacks that were used. They matched our pokemon perfectly."

Drew laughed out loud.

"I'll congratulate them later."

Slowly, little by little, his heart was mending.

May decided that that topic had been outdone now, so she said,

"About the other night, that song was beautiful. Do you have any others?"

Drew smiled, and sang softly,

"_Way up there_

_There's a shooting star_

_Knows where we are_

_Will keep us together_

_Way up there_

_Watching over us_

_Please don't fuss _

_It's true_

_So whenever you see _

_A shooting star_

_You'll know I'll be thinking of you_

_Yes whenever you see_

_A shooting star_

_You'll know I'll be thinking of you._

For that special 'someone'"

May smiled, and said as she ran out the room,

"That was beautiful! I'll come see you tomorrow! Sing some more for me then!"

Drew sighed.

"_Never saw all the hints that I dropped._"

**Me: Voila! You like?**

**R&R!**


	10. Contests

**Me: I'M BACK!**

Drew: Oh goody. Am I healed yet?

**Me: Get on with the disclaimer so you can see.**

**Drew: Pokemonisthebest does NOT own pokemon.**

**Me: On with the story!**

Chapter 10

Contests

Now, in case you had been wondering, May and Drew had been staying in Dapple Village, training for the big contest right around the corner.

With Harley…

"Grrr…" Harley was mad. He had intended to keep May and Drew so caught up in their love lives that they wouldn't be able to enter the contest. He could, of course, beat them the honest way, but that was just un-Harley-like. Suddenly, he had another idea. It might just work…and he wanted that ribbon.

Later…

May was so pumped; this was going to be her first Taline (made-up) ribbon! She was sure of it!

"Blaziken: Use Fire balls!"

"No May: I'm tired! Take a break!" Blaziken groaned.

May looked at her pokemon. She had bid them practice with one another. Munchlax was throwing focus punches at Eevee, who in turn was dodging and using shadow ball; Beautifly was using silver wind at Squirtle, who was using bubble beam back; Blaziken was practising with May, and Skitty was…well, Skitty was chasing her tail.

With Drew…

Drew was giving his training everything he had. He had all his pokemon practising their attacks on a tree sapling until it broke. Meanwhile, he was running back and forth, shouting commands and encouragement.

"Still as hard and mean as ever!"

That voice…he had heard that voice…it was…oh, no.

Drew groaned as he turned around.

"Solidad, what are you doing here?"

Solidad smiled sweetly.

"What, a girl can't see her old friends, and enter a contest? Or two. Or five, and then the Grand festival!"

Drew just turned around, and resumed instructing his pokemon. Solidad leaned against a tree.

"You should learn to lighten up. All work and no play makes Drew a dull boy!"

"A dull boy is better than a loser who can't enter the Grand festival because he hasn't got enough ribbons!" Drew retorted.

Solidad just smiled.

With May…

"Goodness, it's May!"

May turned around, puzzled.

"Brianna!"

Brianna looked around nervously.

"I don't suppose Mr. Drew is around here too, is he?"

May blinked.

"Drew? Of course he is! In fact, he's wounded because he had a swordfight with my ex-boyfriend! Funny, they never told me what the fight was about…"

Brianna sighed inwardly, as May chattered on about what had happened since she had got there._ Funny, they never told me what the fight was about…_ How dense could you get?

"May? Brianna?"

"Drew? Solidad?"

May and Drew rushed to each other, embracing. Solidad walked calmly over to Brianna.

"I can't believe how dense May is." Solidad watched the two talk.

"Yeah, and she doesn't even admit it." Brianna answered.

Solidad looked at her.

"I wonder if…"

"Perhaps…"

"We need to talk to Drew."

Brianna grinned, and walked over to May and said,

"May, would you go round up a picnic for us and our pokemon?"

May beamed.

"I'll be back before you can say 'Jack Robinson'!"

Solidad joined Brianna and Drew and said,

"Drew, you like May. Admit it."

Drew glared, and then said mournfully,

"Gladly. But how do I say that to her?"

Brianna said knowingly,

"In a way, you already have, but she's way too dense to notice."

Drew said angrily,

"And what good was saying that?"

Brianna shrugged.

"Guys, I'm back!" May called rushing in with a pile of cardboard plates.

"Now's your chance!" Solidad and Brianna pushed Drew.

**Me: END OF CHAPTER!**

**May: Not fair. I wanted to see more of how dense I am.**

**Everybody except May: …**

**May: What?!**

**Me: R&R!**


	11. Harley strikes

**Me: We're BACK!**

**Guys? …Helloooo?**

**Ok, now the characters, that I do not own, by the way, have deserted me! Speaking of which, is that the ice-cream man? Oooooh! (Leaves room)**

**May: (Comes in with ice-cream cone and other characters) Hi! We just went to get some ice-cream! Uh, Pokemonisthebest? **

**Drew: Ok, hi I'm Drew and I'm back who likes ice-cream I love ice-cream (May shoves sock in his mouth)**

**May: Sorry, sugar makes him hyper.**

**Drew: Gah…gahgah…**

**Me: (comes in with ice-cream cone) Uh…guys? Why does Drew have a sock in his mouth?**

**Drew: (spits sock out, says sarcastically) Oh, this isn't a real sock, it's a sugar sock!**

**Me: Really? Can you tell me where to get them?**

**May and Drew: And I thought I/May was the dumb one!**

**Roselia: Pokemonisthebest does not own pokemon, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 11

Harley strikes

May sat down. Drew walked over, after being roughly pushed by Solidad and Brianna, and sat down next to her.

"May," he began "I…"

Then Solidad popped up behind them and said bluntly,

"Guys, I think someone stole your pokemon."

Drew looked daggers at her and said bitterly,

"What makes you think that? They're always running off."

"Well, the fact that whoever took them, cough, Harley, cough, left this note might help."

Solidad smirked matter-of-factly, holding up a piece of pink cacturne paper.

Drew snatched the sheet of paper and read aloud,

"To May and her boy-toy,

Ha ha, I stole your pokemon and you need to sign up for the contest in half an hour good luck finding them!

Harley Hun."

May leapt up.

"That was today?" she shouted, dismayed.

Drew rolled his eyes, and Solidad and Brianna just sniggered. Drew then sprang up, and stated,

"Well, we'd better get going if we're going to find all of our pokemon in half an hour."

"Right," May glanced at Solidad and Brianna. "You coming?"

They shook their heads, so May and Drew set off.

"Why do you have to have so many pokemon?" Drew scowled.

May just recounted,

"Well, let's see, Squirtle is a water pokemon, so shall we start at the lake?"

Drew shrugged, and May ran ahead, tripped on a tree root, and fell flat on her face. Drew smirked, but didn't say anything. He just looked at her with his eyebrows raised and his hands in his pockets. May stood up, blushing, and jogged further towards the lake. Drew chuckled, and followed.

Presently, they reached the lake. There was…a bamboo rod sticking out of the surface?

May saw it and gasped,

"Squirtle must be down there, breathing through the bamboo thingymabobby!"

Drew smirked.

"Bamboo thingymabobby?"

May scowled.

"You know what I mean!"

Drew shook his head, and then, without warning, dived elegantly into the lake. May gasped again.

Twenty seconds later, a green lump and a blue bump resurfaced next to each other. They grew higher, revealing themselves to be Drew and Squirtle's heads. May cheered, and grabbed Squirtle as Drew swam to the muddy banks. There he stood; sopping wet and covered with mud, a smirk playing on his lips. Those lips that May longed to touch…snap out of it May, she told herself. It didn't work. May slapped herself. Drew's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. He asked mockingly

"Why are you hitting yourself?"

May jutted her lower lip out, turned around and walked off. Drew called

"Where are we going next?"

May replied without turning

"To the pointy tower. That's where our flying pokemon will probably be."

"And the pointy tower would be that way."

Drew smirked, pointing behind him. May took a deep breath, and turned around with her eyes closed, not wanting to see that mocking smirk. And the result of that was simply, her lips smacked into his. Her eyes snapped open, and saw him do the same, but it was clear that neither of them wanted to break the connection. But, time was running out, so they had to. May walked past him, with her head low, making sure he couldn't see her blush. Drew had no such wish. He just stood there, with his head on fire. May turned around and snapped

"Well, get going then!"

Drew started walking. Squirtle hopped up to him and stated quietly

"Don't worry. She always bites your head off when she's happy!"

Drew smiled, and jogged forward to catch May up.

"Race you there!" he grinned.

May instantly beamed.

"You're on!" she growled, not in an aggressive way, but just competitive.

They started to dash forward, and May tripped over the same root, and yet again, fell flat on her face. This time Drew burst out laughing. May got up and ran ahead of him. Drew overtook her, grinning good-naturedly (**OMG, did Drew just grin good-naturedly? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH DREW?!).**

Eventually, they reached the tall pointy tower. Drew got there first.

"I win!" he shouted victoriously. May came up to him, panting.

"You knew you were going to win; why did you challenge me in the first place?"

Drew smirked.

"One, I like winning. Two, it made it a lot quicker to get here."

May pouted, but before she could say anything Drew shouted

"There they are!"

May looked up; she saw Beautifly, Masquerain and Flygon. They were tethered to the spike on the top. Immediately, Drew started to climb.

When Drew got to the top he was surprised to see May already there.

"How did you-?" he started, confused.

May smirked.

"There are stairs, you know, Einstein."

Drew blushed.

May quickly untied their pokemon. Drew jumped on Flygon. He looked at her.

"Nah, I'm just gonna take the stairs." She mumbled. Drew smirked.

"Of course, you're too chicken!"

May froze.

"What did you call me?"

Before Drew could reply, May was on the pokemon behind him. Drew smirked some more, and Flygon sped straight down. Then the second before he hit the ground, he pulled up, and landed daintily. Drew sprang off, and turned around to help May. However, she had already tumbled off and was currently on the floor, with her hair poofed up seventies style. Drew extended a hand. May pulled herself up, and attempted to straighten her hair while Drew said thoughtfully

"The others could be anywhere…they'll be on the ground though. Let's see, where could a Munchlax, a Skitty, a Blaziken, an Absol and a Roselia be hiding? Underground?! Wait a second, that's it! Come on, we're going to the mine!" Drew snapped his fingers and pulled May behind him.

When they reached the mine, they heard faint cries. Drew ran in, May following. There they saw all there pokemon, tied together. They untied them, and as they came out Drew was muttering

"But why did Harley make it so easy? Oh my God, the contest!"

He looked at his wristwatch. May yelped. They only had two minutes! They ran as fast as they could to the pokemon center.

_20, 19, 18…_

May and Drew burst through the doors.

_14, 13, 12…_

They had their passes made.

_5, 4, 3…_

They registered just in time!

**Me: How good was that chapter!?**

**May: Listen to you; you're getting as arrogant as Drew!**

**Drew: Hey! I thought I was pretty decent in this chapter!**

**May: And you ruin it...**

**Me: R&R!**


	12. The preliminary round

**Me: Well, I got flames…I guess I should have taken the time to say…NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Drew: Serves you right for making me kiss her in the last chapter.**

**Me: Hey, it was an accident!**

**May: How was it an accident???**

**Me: Seriously! The way I write is unique. Basically, I make it up as I go along! Hey, don't judge me! I go by my gut instinct and it's pretty good, thank you very much. Besides, if you want to continue this argument then let the readers read while we do it! So do the disclaimer!**

**Drew: She doesn't own pokemon or its characters however she does own all the songs and poems in this fanfic, yadda yadda yadda, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 12

The preliminary round

The red-head squealed enthusiastically over the phone.

"He KISSED you?"

May flushed, embarrassed.

"Mist, not so loud!"

Misty grinned, and said

"Sorry. He kissed you?"

May smiled ethereally.

"Yeah, but it was an accident!"

Misty rolled her eyes.

"Sure it was!"

May looked at her. If looks could kill, May probably wouldn't be at her funeral.

"Yes, it _was_!"

Misty shut up. Not many people knew what May could be like when she was angry, but Misty was one of those people who did.

"Next up, May, from Petalburg City!"

May looked over her shoulder, then looked back and said

"Look, I gotta run. Preliminary round."

Misty nodded, and May dashed off.

"Hey May! You forgot to hang up!" Misty called, too late. She was about to do so, when a familiar green-haired coordinator came into view. Misty smiled.

"Hey, Drew!"

Drew turned his head at the call. His emerald eyes rested on Misty. He shook his head, and walked over.

"Let me guess, May forgot to hang up."

Misty was about to answer, when Drew smirked

"And you saw me and just had to see my handsome face."

Misty scowled.

"Don't flatter yourself, pretty boy. I just wanted to see if May's crush liked her back."

That word-arrow hit its mark. Drew's heart skipped a beat.

"May's crush?"

Misty looked piteously at him.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Drew nodded.

"Well, tell her."

Misty said simply.

Drew grimaced.

"It's not that easy."

"Riiight. Look, I want to go watch May on TV. See ya!"

Misty hung up. Drew sighed, and then turned around to watch May's appeal with raised eyebrows. I was good so far.

May commanded (or actually, giggled) Beautifly to do stun spore and gust.

"Shape it in a heart!" May called out sweetly.

Beautifly made the heart, then giggled and did more stun spores and more gusts until inside the heart it read:

_May and Drew_

_Sittin' in_

That's all she got in, before May dragged her off stage.

"Next up, Drew, from LaRousse City!"

Drew walked onto the stage, smirking smugly, but on the inside he was still hearing Misty's words…_May's crush…May's crush…_

He commanded (very smugly, little bighead) Roselia to use petal dance, then magical leaf, and put them in a heart.

Roselia smiled, and made the heart, but then, you guessed it, did more and more until it read:

_A tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

Drew fumed. He pulled Roselia off stage by her right thorn.

"You are in trouble…"

"Ow ow ow…"

"You are in BIG trouble..."

"Ow ow ow…"

"You are in so much trouble; you have no idea of how much trouble you are in…"

"Ow ow OW!"

People around Drew and Roselia stared. Drew let go of Roselia's thorn, embarrassed.

I'm not going to go into detail about what happened in the contest. Let's say that May, Drew, Brianna and Solidad got in, then May beat Solidad and Drew beat Brianna, so of course, they go into the final round. But that round was the next day, so May and Drew went back to the pokemon center.

At the pokemon center…

May had had a hard day. She sighed, flopped down on the bed, and switched on the radio. Her eyes lit up.

"I love this song!"

With Drew…

Drew had had a VERY hard day. He groaned, fell on the sofa, and switched on the radio. He smiled.

"I love this song!"

With May…

May grinned, and sang along.

_He's the one,_

_Who can make my heart beat faster_

_He's the one,_

_That I thinks a disaster_

_He's the one,_

_The one I fell in love with_

_He's the one,_

_Who only likes me as a friend_

_He's the one,_

_That I love; could this be the end?_

_He's the one,_

_The one I fell in love with_

May smiled, and sat back to listen to the male part. She tried to imagine Drew singing it about her.

With Drew…

Drew sang along, after listening to the female part.

_She's the one,_

_Who can stop my heart with just a smile_

_She's the one,_

_For whom I would run mile after mile_

_She's the one,_

_The one I fell in love with_

_She's the one,_

_Who only likes me as a friend_

_She's the one,_

_That I love; could this be the end? _

_She's the one,_

_The one I fell in love with_

Drew finished, and sighed.

_I really love May…_Drew thought.

**Me: Ta da! Whaddya think? By the way, sorry I haven't updated, but it was my birthday yesterday so I was kinda busy opening my presents!**

**May and Drew: I can't believe you made our pokemon do that to us!**

**Me: (grins evilly) You wait till the next chapter: It's the finals and they do something even more funny to you!**


	13. The final round united

**Me: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, actually it wasn't that long, just long for a quick-updater like moi!**

**Drew: And you say I'm big-headed!**

**May: That's coz' you are. And you say I'm stupid!**

**Drew: That's coz' you are. And you say I'm-**

**Me: Guys! Shut up for two seconds and do the disclaimer!**

**Drew: Why should I?**

**Me: Coz' you're obnoxious.**

**May: Good enough for me! Drew!**

**Drew: Don't I get a say in this?**

**Me and May: NO!**

**Drew: Alright, alright…tough crowd…she doesn't own pokemon…**

**Me: That's better. On with the story!**

Chapter 13

The final round; united

May sighed.

_Do I really have to do this? _She thought. She didn't want to go against Drew. _Grand festival…Grand festival…_

She smiled in a sad way. Either he would beat her, or she would beat him. Both very painful options. However, absolutely vital options. So, summoning all the strength she had, she walked on stage. There was Drew, on the other side. _Handsome as always…FOCUS! _May was trying to keep her mind fixed on winning, however, her thoughts drifted away to Drew. Not him, Drew. She wouldn't love anyone else the same way, never.

"Take the stage…" May mumbled, releasing Blaziken. Drew frowned. May was thinking of something…what? He released Flygon, still feeling puzzled. **(I love that word! Puzzled, puzzled, puzzled…)**

However, as always, Roselia and Beautifly had got tricks up their sleeves. Or rather, they had placed tricks up Flygon and Blaziken's sleeves.

Yet again, using various attacks May and Drew didn't even comprehend, there was the fiery heart in the air. Inside was written:

_We are joined here today, in holy matrimony, to join this couple. May, do you take Drew to be your lawful boyfriend? Ditto for Drew, girlfriend?_

**(I know this is random and cheesy, but what the hey) **May and Drew decided at the same moment. IT WAS NOW OR NEVER!

"I do!!!!!!" they shouted at the same time, then looked at one another, surprised at the other's answer. The instant blue met green, the young coordinators ran. And they kissed. For real this time. No second thoughts. It was done.

The audience awwwwwed. Then a voice shouted;

"Human can't go on the stadium! It will…"

Suddenly, the stage collapsed, leaving a blissful May and Drew underneath in the basement.

"Hang on," Drew said, confused, "How come Tyranitars and Charizards can come onto the stage, but we…"

May laughed, and kissed him again.

"Does it matter?" she whispered softly. Drew shook his head. They walked outside, holding hands. Little did they know they were being watched.

"Stupid coordinators with their stupid pokemon and their stupid romance…" Harley muttered from behind a bush.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

Harley's head snapped around…

If you were to stand in the door of the pokemon center at 5: 00 pm, you would hear voices from the back. First would be May's:

-so mean! You…you…you…you…"

Then you would see the couple come round the corner…

Drew stopped suddenly. May followed suite, still muttering 'you' under her breath, unable to find words to describe Drew.

"Me what?" Drew said quietly, moving in for a quick kiss.

"You…infuriatingly good kisser." May muttered. Drew chuckled and took her hand.

"Hello!" the person at the door of the pokemon center said. The young couple gasped. It was…

**Me: Cliff hanger! Yay!**

**Drew: I hate it when you do those…**

**May: So does everybody…**


	14. Gone

**Me: Yay! I'm back! I don't own the idea of Absol and Eevee/Espeon; pokelover4ever gave me the idea in a review. **

**Drew: She doesn't own pokemon either.**

**May: On with the story!**

Chapter 14

Team Rocket

"Brendan!" May cried. Brendan grinned.

"Miss me?"

"Not at all!"

Drew smiled at May, and glared at Brendan. From behind him came three voices;

"Double trouble…yes, that's us!"

"May is Brendan's, don't make a fuss!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

Drew spun around, then back again to look at Brendan. He grinned, and said

"I hired team rocket to take out the trash."

Jessie glared at him.

"Hey, I thought we were meant just to capture twerpette's friend here! We came all this way just to take out the trash!?"

Brendan sighed.

"I meant that."

"Oh right."

Brendan pulled May into a passionate kiss. He held her fast, and she gave up. She went limp, and decided not to fight. Drew's eyes filled up with tears. They spilled as team rocket dragged him away.

"May!" he called as he went "May! Always remember that…I love you!"

May turned in Brendan's arms.

"Drew!" May cried desperately "Drew! I love you too!"

Brendan turned her to face him.

"No. You don't. You love ME! ME! Understand?"

He had such a fire in his eyes that May had no choice but to whimper

"Y-yes…"

Meanwhile, while Drew was being dragged off and May was being carried away bridal style, two poke balls fell from their pockets. They were released, and Absol ran around a tree while Eevee shook herself. Suddenly, Eevee glowed white. Absol stopped in his tracks, wondering what was happening. Eevee turned purple; her black eyes changed to blue; there was a red dot on her forehead; she had evolved into Espeon!

Absol looked at her. She looked even more beautiful than when she was Eevee; he loved her too much for his own good. And now was the time to say it.

He sidled closer to her. Espeon looked at him, wondering what he was doing. He whispered into her long, purple ears; "I love you."

Let's just leave them alone; for the little kid's sake.

**Me: I LOVE torturing the characters! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…**

**R&R**


	15. Who are you?

**Me: This is going to be a fun chappie!**

**Drew and May: Really?**

**Me: Oh, not for you! I will torture you both; May, you'll be hypnotised into liking Brendan, and Drew; you'll have to watch her kiss him!**

**May****: WHAT!**

**Me: Yeah, I'm kinda sorry about that, but I have this manic need to torture you guys.**

**Drew:**** Real nice.**

**Me: I don't own pokemon, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 15

Drowzees

Drew heard the clanging from the door. He didn't look up. In his eyes life wasn't worth living anymore. James walked in. Drew finally turned his head. James said in a low voice

"Look, I don't know why I have to do this, but you're coming to see Brendan do something to May. I'm sorry. I really am."

Drew looked curiously at him. Wasn't he meant to be the bad guy? Then he was taken to a huge hall. Brendan was standing with two Drowzees. They had their hypnotising watches. May was standing nearby, and when she saw Drew she cried out in pain and misery. His hair was uncombed, his eyes were dull and his clothes were ripped and tatted. Brendan pulled her close to him. She fought back, tears in her eyes.

"Drowzees!" Brendan said confidently "Do your thing!"

"Drowzee! Drowzee!"

May's eyes went blank. Brendan whispered in her ear

"I am your boyfriend. You love me and only me. The name Drew means nothing to you. You do NOT know anybody called Drew."

May smiled safely and snuggled up closer to him. She kissed him fondly on the lips, and walked with him past Drew.

"May! May!" Drew shouted, his voice echoing again and again "It's me! Drew!"

May stopped, and looked at him, confused. He looked familiar somehow…

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked dreamily. Brendan tugged her by the hand, and Drew watched them go helplessly.

"May…" he whispered.

James was watching all of this. He looked calm on the outside, but there was chaos on the inside.

_A young boy with lilac hair and chartreuse eyes looked out despairingly as the girl of his dreams was being hypnotised. _

"_You belong to team rocket. Your lover is away at war. The name James means nothing to you now. You don't know anybody by the name of James."_

_The magenta-haired girl smiled, and looked at the piece of paper the man was holding._

"_James is my partner. We are with Meowth. We need to steal Ash Ketchum's pikachu."_

"Wow…De ja vous…" he muttered as he led Drew back to his cell.

But a plan was already forming in his mind. He didn't want Drew to have to go through the same sorrow as he did…

**Me: Poor James!**

**May:!!!**

**Drew: Poor James!? What about May and me???**

**Me: Uuuuhhhh…R&R!**


	16. Kisses

**Me: TIME TO TORTURE!**

Drew: Oh great…

**Me: Hey, be thankful you're getting out. I could have left you to die and rot and May to marry Brendan and be hypnotised for all of eternity. **

**Drew: So you're not doing that, right?**

**Me: Maybe…maybe not…if you want to find out you have to do the disclaimer…**

**Drew: Shedoesn'townpokemononwiththestory!**

Chapter 16

Kisses

"You're coming with me, Drew."

Drew looked up wearily.

"Do I have to watch May kiss Brendan again?"

James snorted.

"You're kidding. That makes even me sick. I'm busting you out of here!"

Drew's eyes were burning with interest and curiosity now, as James unbound him.

"Seriously…you're meant to be the bad guy!"

James paused in the doorway.

"Things aren't always what they seem."

Drew caught up with him, and jogged along, asking questions like what they were doing, how would they do it, and stuff like that.

When they came to May's room, the effects of the hypnotism still hadn't worn off, so she went with them without any trouble.

Then, they heard a shout. Looking behind, James saw Brendan following them. It was then that he remembered something he had read in a story book when he was five…

"Quick! Outside!"

Drew knew well enough that he had to trust James, so he dashed out without a word.

"Now-kiss!"

Drew looked at James in bewilderment.

"But…"

"Just do it!"

Drew looked at May. She looked at him. Time stood still. May saw an emotion she couldn't quite understand in his eyes; sadness, passion, jealousy…all this she noticed in a flicker of a second. Drew brought her lips to his. Then, everything went fuzzy. One thing stood out in May's brain; she knew what that emotion was. She felt it too. It was love.

It all came rushing back to her. Drew…the Drowzees…Brendan…

"Drew! By the name of Entei, what's going on?"

Drew smiled in relief. She remembered…but how? Why? Those were the questions he asked James.

"Loves kiss. Not necessarily first kiss, but loves kiss."

He wished he had thought of that before; Jessie would never know.

"May! Darling! What has he done to you?" Brendan reached them pulling May in for a kiss, assuming the trance was still active.

"Get away from me, you loser!" May grabbed Drew's hand and they ran off into the night.

James patted Brendan on the back consolingly.

"There are other fish in the sea. You just have to catch another one."

At this Brendan perked up. He began to be the real Brendan; not the lovesick one. In the end, he married a beautiful girl called Brianna, but that didn't happen til later.

**Me: That end part was for Galbinus-Rayquaza who has been telling me for days that Brendan is not evil! R&R!**


	17. Harley

**Me: Yay! Here we are again!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to xxDrewxXxMay4ever for reviewing all my chapters so quickly! I had like a ton of email! Thanks!**

**Drew: So what happens now?**

**May: I dunno.**

**Me: Drew, you're meant to be smart! Here's a clue- it rhymes with pisclaimer!**

**Drew: Misclaimer!**

**May: Kisclaimer!**

**Me: DISCLAIMER!**

**Drew: Oh right…Pokemonisthebest does not own pokemon…she is just addicted to it…**

**Me: Right you are!**

**May: On with the totally weird story!**

**Me: Hey!**

Chapter 17

Failure is not an option

As May and Drew wove their way through Dapple City, heading for the pokecenter, an only-too-well known enemy was watching them with many humphs. (Ha ha…that means he's not happy…)

"HOW DARE THEY HOW DARE THEY HOW DARE THEY!" Harley screamed.

"Absol AbSOL!"

"Espee esp!"

"Huh?"

Harley pushed his way through the bushes.

"Espee espee…"

"Absol sol…"

The pokemon were confessing their love for each other the fiftieth time that night.

"Hey, doesn't that look like Drew's Absol? And maybe May's Eevee evolved…"

Harley grinned widely, showing yellow teeth. (Made that up, he probably has very nice teeth jk lol)


	18. The fight

**Me: WHOOOO! 100 REVIEWS! All you reviewers, you're wonderful!**

**Drew: She actually got 100 reviews for this rubbish story?**

**Me: This is going to be a really sad chapter…I'm gonna love writing it so much!**

**May: She doesn't own pokemon, or this stuff would happen like every day. **

**Roselia: On with the story!**

Chapter 18

The fight

May and Drew stole through the night. They reached a clearing where Drew said

"'Oh, thanks a lot Drew! You're the greatest!'"

May sighed.

"Thanks Drew!"

Drew cupped a hand to his ear. May giggled.

"You're the greatest!" Drew smiled, and kissed her. May swooned, and Drew laughed.

"But I wish you had some sense…" May's smile turned in to a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you had you're pokemon with you all that time, you could have done something useful." May's jaw fell open in outrage.

"Look who's talking! You had to rely on the BAD GUY, repeat, the BAD GUY to save you!"

"Well, they took my pokemon away, you idiot!"

May started to shout.

"I don't know why I ever got together with you! All you ever do is insult me!"

Drew fell silent. So did May, realising what a dreadful mistake she had made.

"Oh, Drew, I didn't mean it! Honestly, I didn't!"

Drew just pushed past her, and padded off softly and quickly alone. Alone.

May sat down and started to cry. She had just made the worst mistake of her life.

**Me: I know that chappie was supershort, but oh well.**

**R&R! But no flames please.**


	19. The interview

**Me: Awww…the last chapter was so sad…so is this one…I actually feel sorry for May and Drew!**

**Drew: God help us…if Capricorn here feels sorry for us then it must be bad…**

**Me: OMG I can't believe you are comparing me to that awful man in Inkheart!**

**May: Yeah, Drew…that's really harsh!**

**Drew: I'm not talking to you.**

**May: Why not?**

**Me: May! Have you read the last chapter?**

**May: Uhhhhhh…nope.**

**Me: (Hands May laptop)**

**May: (reads chapter then runs off crying)**

**Me: That was…unexpected…**

**Drew: NOT! **

**Me: I don't own pokemon or Inkheart.**

**Drew: On with the story!**

Chapter 19

The interview

As soon as May got into the city, she was surrounded by cameras and microphones. A purple haired girl pushed through the crowd, and said

"An interview, Miss Maple?"

May nodded dully. Ordinarily, she would have shaken her head frantically, but nothing really mattered to her now she had messed up the only relationship that made her feel safe and wanted. Before she knew it, she was on TV live.

"So, May. You were seen leaving with a certain Drew Andrews after collapsing the stage. It looked like you were a couple. Is this true?" The interviewer asked with a dazzling smile. May mumbled

"Was true, you mean. Yes."

The interviewer cocked her head.

"Was?"

"Never mind."

"Well. After that, you were absent for about eight hours. Where were you?"

May said monotonously (Oooooh long word!)

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"But you and Drew are together, right?"

"Were. We were together."

With Drew…

Drew walked silently back to the pokecenter. He couldn't believe May had said that. He thought she would always be there; turns out he was wrong.

He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Suddenly, a familiar face appeared.

"Were. We were together."

Tears came to Drew's eyes, and he got up again, turning the television off. He went out to the stream.

**Me: Sniff, sniff…R&R!**


	20. Wishing

**Me: I'm probably gonna update a lot in half term. I don't own pokemon, on with the story!**

Chapter 20

Wishing

May escaped the interview at about 3:00 am (it took ages, OK?). She went straight to the stream.

The stream gurgled. Another time, it might have sounded happy, but now it sounded mournful. The moon was in a graceful crescent shape, and it shone down with amazing brightness through the misty clouds. All the stars were out, and May could see such constellations as Deoxys, Entei, Rayquaza, Raikou and Suicine. The leafy smell of the forest made her slightly dizzy.

She sat down, and looked up at the night sky. She saw the constellation Manaphy.

"Oh, Manaphy," she whispered sadly. "What would you do?"

Over the starry sight, May saw a meteor. She sat up, and recited

"Starlight, star bright, star with everlasting light, I wish I may, I wish I might, grant my special wish tonight!"

Then she hesitated, and murmured

"I wish…I wish Drew was here to wish too."

Drew emerged from behind her, and repeated

"Starlight, star bright, star with everlasting light, I wish I may, I wish I might, grant my special wish tonight! I wish that May loved me forever and ever, in equal to how much I love her!"

May stood up, and without turning around, whispered

"Way up there, there's a shooting star."

Drew answered

"Knows where we are, will keep us together."

He walked forward, and caressed May's face gently

"It kept its promise, then."

And, with that, the sun rose, and the stars faded, and to May and Drew it was the most beautiful moment in the world. The sun's pink and orange rays shining down on the stream, which reflected the kiss of a century.

**Me: How sweet was that!**

**Drew: Not sweet at all!**

**May: C'mon, you loved every moment of it.**

**Drew: Fine, let's do it again!**

**(May and Drew kiss again)**

**Me: (Throws up)**

**Drew: You said it was sweet!**

**Me: In the story yeah, but in here, EW!**


	21. Last choice

**Me: Yes! I'm back! **

**Drew: I'm not going to die, am I?**

**May:...**

**Me: Leave him. He read this fic by Pikachu's Friend - Mistyfur where he dies and he can't get over it.**

**May: Riiight. Kinda weird.**

**Me: I know. Do the disclaimer Drew.**

**Drew: So you're promising I won't die?**

**Me: Eventually, you will die. But not in this fic.**

**Drew: Well...**

**Me:JUST DO IT!!!!!**

**Drew: Alright alright. She doesn't own pokemon, on with the story.**

May skipped happily up to Drew.

"Guess what? Ash, Misty, Dawn and Paul are coming over! Isn't that great?"

Drew put down his magazine and raised an eyebrow.

"First of all, who are Dawn and Paul? Secondly, what?"

"Well, Dawn travelled with Ash after me, and Paul was Ash's rival at the same time as when Dawn was around.

"Do you know what they're like?"

"Not a clue!"

"Well, if they're escaped prisoners I'll protect you, no doubt about that."

May smiled and kissed his gently.

"Hi, you must be May!"

A blue-haired girl stood in the doorway to the pokecenter. She was smiling at May. May screamed.

"DREW! THIS MEAN GIRL IS SCARING ME!"

A familiar navy-haired boy dashed up to her.

"May, it's okay, this is Dawn." Ash calmed May down. Then she giggled.

"Sorry Dawn!"

"S'ok!"

"Hey, wanna come up to my room and we can do each other's hair?"

"Sure!"

Misty appeared in the doorway.

"By the looks of it, you two need as much help as you can get! Count me in!"

The three girls ran upstairs giggling.

A purple-haired boy came in with his hands in his pockets.

"You must be Drew. Pathetic."

"Right back atcha, Paul."

"You like May."

"I know. So does she. We like each other. Very good, Paulie waulie. Have a cookie."

Ash sat down, confused by the meanness. A box fell out of his pocket, small and velveted.

"Hang on...is that box what I think it is?" Drew said slowly, and he and Paul drew identical boxes from their pockets...

**Upstairs...**

"Um...May? Misty? Dawn? Can you come down?"

May glanced towards the door, where the muffled yelling was coming from.

"You come up."

Drew's voice muttered dark words, and two pairs of feet stomped up the stairs. Another pair pattered behind them. May, Misty and Dawn sat down on the long sofa. Drew and Paul came in, followed closely by Ash. The first and the last sat down on the floor, but Paul remained standing until Drew literally dragged him down. He nodded to Ash, who took a deeeeeeep breath. And another. And another.

"ASH!"

"Sorry." He gulped, and took out the little box. His cross-leggedness shifted to a kneeling position, and he said;

"Misty? Em yrram uoy lliw?"

Everyone stared at him. He gingerly read his hand the other way around.

"Misty? Will you marry me?"

Everybody caught their breath. Misty picked up the little diamond ring and examined it in the light. Then, ever slowly, she put it on the windowsill behind her and kissed Ash passionately.

"Is that a yes?" Ash asked hopefully once they broke apart.

"What do you think?" Misty said softly. Ash looked sad and turned away.

"She said yes!" Drew said disbelievingly. Ash perked up and grinned, then he winked at Paul, who looked at Dawn, who simply said:

"Shut up Paul."

and surreptitiously put the ring he was holding out on her finger. For the first time, Paul smiled, and Dawn kissed him.

Drew looked at May, and she said:

"I decline."

Everybody gasped simultaneously. May fell back laughing.

"You should've seen the look on your face! Give me that ring."

Drew growled as she fitted the ring on.

"_That wasn't funny_."

May smiled smugly.

"Oh yes, I think it was."

"C'mere, I'm gonna get you."

And the joy that flowed through each and every one of those six hearts tonight was enough to light a city of no electricity. Yes, even Paul.

**Me: Aw, my first fanfic! Finally finished.**

**BTW, I need some ideas because when I get writers block I- well, ask for ideas. I need help in Chinese Whispers, May and Drew's Fifty Kids and Babysitter. I'm sorry if I'm making a gloomy ending (no flames please) but HELP ME!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you, **

**THE END**


End file.
